mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is an American television series, based on Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The series uses the same main characters as the film and follows the life of Jimmy Neutron and his best friends Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez. Trident Kids Commercial: Before the start of the Jimmy Neutron show, Trident Gum used the character and his iconic gadget, the Hypno-Beam, to appeal to kids. The commercial begins with a young boy, who finds that he has finished his gum. Jimmy Neutron gives him the Hypno-Beam telling him, "with my Hypno-Beam, programming people is a snap!" He then goes into the kitchen where his mom is taking groceries out of a bag, implying she has just finished shopping. He suggests to his mom, "Hey mom, let's go shopping." She turns toward him from unbagging the groceries and begins to answer, "But I just wen-". As she's answering, he uses the Hypno-Beam on her, putting her under hypnosis mid-sentence, as she changes her mind about shopping and complies with the hypnosis, smiling from ear to ear and responding, "Shopping, okay dear!", while tilting her head to the right. When she's put under hypnosis, her eyes flash yellow, then quickly change to white with large red swirls spinning in them, the series iconic eye effect for the hypnotized. The next scene begins with individual packs of Trident gum being rung up by a cashier at a store. While he's ringing them up, he looks up at the boy and his mom. The boy and his mom look back at him with huge smiles on their faces. The mom tilts her head to the left, while she smiles, still under hypnosis, and still with large red swirls spinning in her eyes. The camera then pans out to cart and checkout lane, showing thousands of packs of Trident gum in the cart that have been rung up, and thousands more yet to be rung up. The commercial ends with the boy using the Hypno-Beam on the cashier, who then begins to ring up armfuls of gum, rather than individual packs, while the mom stands, with a huge smile on her face, large red swirls spinning in her eyes, and head tilted to the left, and watches on. Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot3.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot4.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot5.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot6.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot7.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot8.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot9.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot12.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot14.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot15.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot16.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot17.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot20.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot21.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot22.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot23.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot24.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot25.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot26.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot28.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot46.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot45.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot44.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot42.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot43.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot41.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot40.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot39.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot36.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot34.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot33.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot35.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot32.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot31.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot29.jpg Hypno Beam Jimmy Neutron - snapshot30.jpg Hypno-Birthday To You (Season 1, Episode 9) Jimmy uses his Hypno-beam to hypnotize his parents into thinking it is his birthday the next day, due to wanting a newer chemistry kit as his old one is outdated. Something then goes wrong, and he tricked his parents into thinking his birthday is every day. jn2.png jn3.png jn4.png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (1).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (2).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (3).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (4).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (5).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (6).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (7).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (8).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (9).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (10).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (11).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (12).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (13).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (14).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (15).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (16).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (17).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (18).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (19).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (20).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (21).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (22).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (23).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (24).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (25).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (26).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (27).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (28).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (29).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (30).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (31).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (32).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (33).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (34).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (35).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (36).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (37).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (38).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (39).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (40).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (41).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (42).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (44).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (45).png Jimmy Neutron Hypno Birthday to you (46).png Nightmare in Retroville (Season 2, Episode 1) Carl finds Cindy, hypnotizes her, and bites her. Jimmy presents his Neutronic monster maker. Carl chooses to be a vampire, and Sheen chooses to be a werewolf. Jimmy turns them into monsters and they go to trick or treat. Another cindy hypnotized by hypnosisfeets-d8s1afh.jpg|After Looking Into Carl's Eyes "Yes Master" CindyHypnotized.jpg|Carl: What is your blood type? Cindy: A positive Master. Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (Season 2, Episode 23) Jimmy thinks it's cool when he's recruited by a top-secret government agency to become a spy, but what's even more thrilling is joining forces with his action-hero movie idol Jet Fusion in an effort to save the world from a villainous Finbarr Calamitous. Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h29m55s205.png Screenshot (1).png Screenshot (2).png Screenshot (3).png Screenshot (4).png Screenshot (5).png Screenshot (6).png Screenshot (7).png Screenshot (8).png Screenshot (9).png Screenshot (10).png Screenshot (11).png Screenshot (12).png Screenshot (13).png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (15).png Screenshot (16).png Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (18).png Screenshot (19).png Screenshot (20).png Screenshot (21).png Screenshot (22).png Screenshot (23).png Screenshot (24).png Screenshot (25).png Screenshot (26).png Screenshot (27).png Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (29).png Screenshot (30).png Screenshot (31).png Screenshot (32).png Screenshot (33).png Screenshot (34).png Screenshot (35).png Screenshot (36).png Screenshot (37).png Screenshot (38).png Screenshot (39).png Screenshot (40).png Screenshot (41).png Screenshot (42).png Screenshot (43).png Screenshot (44).png Screenshot (45).png Screenshot (46).png Screenshot (47).png Screenshot (48).png Screenshot (49).png Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (51).png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h46m22s47.png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (53).png Screenshot (54).png Screenshot (55).png Screenshot (56).png Screenshot (57).png Screenshot (58).png Screenshot (59).png Screenshot (60).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (62).png Screenshot (63).png Screenshot (64).png Screenshot (65).png Screenshot (66).png Screenshot (67).png Screenshot (68).png Screenshot (69).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (73).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (75).png Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (77).png Screenshot (78).png Screenshot (79).png Screenshot (80).png Screenshot (82).png Screenshot (83).png Screenshot (84).png Screenshot (85).png Screenshot (86).png Screenshot (87).png Screenshot (88).png Screenshot (89).png Screenshot (90).png Screenshot (91).png Screenshot (92).png Screenshot (93).png Screenshot (94).png Screenshot (95).png Screenshot (96).png Screenshot (97).png Screenshot (98).png Screenshot (99).png Screenshot (100).png Screenshot (101).png Screenshot (102).png Screenshot (103).png Screenshot (104).png Screenshot (105).png Screenshot (106).png Screenshot (107).png Screenshot (109).png Screenshot (110).png Screenshot (111).png Screenshot (112).png Screenshot (113).png Screenshot (114).png Screenshot (115).png Screenshot (116).png Screenshot (117).png Screenshot (118).png Screenshot (119).png Screenshot (120).png Screenshot (121).png Screenshot (122).png Screenshot (123).png Screenshot (124).png Screenshot (125).png Screenshot (126).png Screenshot (127).png Screenshot (128).png Screenshot (129).png Screenshot (130).png Screenshot (131).png Screenshot (132).png Screenshot (133).png Screenshot (134).png Screenshot (135).png Screenshot (136).png Screenshot (137).png Screenshot (138).png Screenshot (139).png Screenshot (140).png Screenshot (141).png Screenshot (142).png Screenshot (143).png Screenshot (144).png Screenshot (145).png Screenshot (146).png Screenshot (147).png Screenshot (148).png Screenshot (149).png Screenshot (150).png Screenshot (151).png Screenshot (152).png Screenshot (153).png Screenshot (154).png Screenshot (156).png Screenshot (157).png Screenshot (158).png Screenshot (159).png Screenshot (160).png My Big Fat Spy Wedding (Season 3, Episode 59) ﻿Beautiful Gorgeous hypnotizes Jet Fusion so that he hurts Jimmy at their wedding! When Jimmy tries to stop Beautiful Gorgeous, she hypnotizes him too! But his friends already know what Gorgeous is up to and plan to stop the wedding. Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-22h04m03s239.png Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 11.14.18 AM.png|Beauitful Gorgeous hypnotizing Jet Screen Shot 2015-12-07 at 11.14.44 AM.png|Beautiful Gorgeous using Jimmy's hypno-ray against him. Mybigfatspywedding-jimmy hypnotized 2.png Mybigfatspywedding-jimmy hypnotized.png|Jimmy being hypnotized to forget Beautiful Gorgeous' plan Mybigfatspywedding-jimmy hypnotized 3.png One of Us (Season 3, Episode 59) Grandma Taters tries to make the citizens of Retroville all turn into happy zombies. happyLibby.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h19m48s51.png OneofUs3.jpg OneofUs2.jpg OneofUs4.jpg OneofUs.jpg Tumblr_mzs4xdPgZ71ro2eu3o3_400.gif The Trouble with Clones (Season 3, Episode 9) The evil Jimmy clone tries to destroy earth with the cloned earth that evil Jimmy created. Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 5.25.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 5.25.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 5.26.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 5.26.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 5.26.44 PM.png cindy_and_libby_gets_hypnotize__jimmy_neutron__by_dlee1293847-d9an5gh.jpg|Evil Jimmy hypnotizes Cindy and Libby to be military soldiers Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 5.27.20 PM.png The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour In the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour, Judy Neutron goes outside to scold Timmy for making a mess. Mistaking Timmy for Jimmy, she attempts to ground him for talking back to her. Sheen suggests that Timmy uses the Hypno-beam to get her off his back causing Timmy ignore her. Judy yells "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID YOU'RE--" and is hypnotized by Timmy before she can finish. Timmy expresses amusement over being able to easily mind control Judy through the Hypno-beam's hypnosis, and tells her to think she is "Mighty Mom". The freshly hypnotized Judy immediately accepts the hypnotic suggestion and begins spinning around, transforming into Mighty Mom, grime cleaning hero of domestic order. She quickly sticks out her hands and "flies" into the house. The hypnotized Judy is next seen attacking dust bunnies under the couch. When Hugh walks over, she recognizes him as Lint Boy, her sidekick. Later, she is seen "flying" around the backyard, heading towards the "Mom-lair". The next time Judy is seen, she is heroically standing on a table in the living room, still obviously under Timmy's mind control. She hypnotically recognizes one of Hugh's ducks as Dr. Mildew, and obliviously sprays it down with cleaner fluid. In a later scene, Judy appears once again, clearly still very deeply hypnotized. She is weakened by rotten leftovers in the fridge, stating they are her one weakness. Hugh closes the fridge, and she immediately recovers, resuming her hypnotically induced alter ego and "flying" off-screen. It is unknown what happens afterwards, as Judy is never seen snapping out of her trance. Screenshot_3_converted.png Screenshot_4_converted.png Screenshot_5_converted.png Screenshot_6_converted.png Screenshot_7_converted.png Screenshot_8_converted.png Screenshot_9_converted.png Screenshot_10_converted.png Screenshot_11_converted.png Screenshot_12_converted.png Screenshot_13_converted.png Screenshot_14_converted.png Screenshot_15_converted.png Screenshot_16_converted.png Screenshot_17_converted.png Screenshot_18_converted.png Screenshot_19_converted.png Screenshot_20_converted.png Screenshot_21_converted.png Screenshot_22_converted.png Screenshot_23_converted.png Screenshot_24_converted.png Screenshot_25_converted.png Screenshot_26_converted.png Screenshot_27_converted.png Screenshot_28_converted.png Screenshot_29_converted.png Screenshot_30_converted.png Screenshot_31_converted.png Screenshot_32_converted.png Screenshot_33_converted.png Screenshot_34_converted.png Screenshot_35_converted.png Screenshot_36_converted.png Screenshot_37_converted.png Screenshot_38_converted.png Screenshot_39_converted.png Screenshot_40_converted.png Screenshot_41_converted.png Screenshot_42_converted.png Screenshot_43_converted.png Screenshot_44_converted.png Screenshot_45_converted.png Screenshot_46_converted.png Screenshot_47_converted.png Screenshot_48_converted.png Screenshot_49_converted.png Screenshot_50_converted.png Screenshot_51_converted.png Screenshot_52_converted.png Promotional Poster In a series of posters to promote Jimmy Neutron by spotlighting his gadgets in use one of them was the reoccurring gadget Hypnobeam. Mind meting hypnobeam.jpg Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Western Cartoon Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Child Hypnotist Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comedy Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Vampire Category:Fantasy Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Peril Category:Non-Human Hypnotist